


For the Project

by VictoriaSinclair



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSinclair/pseuds/VictoriaSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are we going to do when this is over?"</p>
<p>Andrew looked up from his book and blinked in confusion. "When what is over?"</p>
<p>"The project. What are we going to do when the project is over?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Project

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Melissa and Melissa for reading, and Josephinemarche for the encouragement!

"What are we going to do when this is over?"

Andrew looked up from his book and blinked in confusion. "When what is over?"

"The project. What are we going to do when the project is over?" Alice hadn't really meant to blurt it out like that, but she'd been worrying, for a while, really, and it was distracting her from her work, and that was unacceptable.

"I don't know, have some more free time? Get into less trouble?"

"Because free time and not getting into trouble always go together for you," she teased.

"Point."

"But no, seriously. Are we still going to hang out? Am I ever going to see you?" She heard the words coming out of her mouth, heard how pathetic and needy she sounded, but somehow she couldn't stop herself.

"Alice." Andrew sat up and closed his book. "Seriously. What are you doing right now?"

Alice glanced down at the notes on her lap. "Working on my paper on the Transcendentalists."

"And what am I doing right now?"

She shifted to peer at his book. "Reading for Italian Postwar Film, I think?"

"Neither of us are working on the project right now, and yet, here we are." He flashed her a grin. Those _dimples_. "Stop worrying. We hung out before we ever started this project."

"I know, but . . . not this much. And a lot has happened. I've messed up your life in like five different ways with this project. It would be completely reasonable if you didn't want to be my friend anymore after everything I've done."

"Alice . . ."

She took a deep breath. "You broke up with Heather for the project. Maybe you're just staying friends with me for the project."

"No. It's completely different," Andrew said quickly.

"Right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't putting us in the same category as a romantic - "

" _Alice_." He was suddenly sitting very close to her, and she wasn't sure which of them had moved. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Okay . . ."

"She's a sweet girl, but . . . Alice. I was just not that into Heather."

"Oh," she said softly.

Andrew gulped. "And I am absolutely that into you."

" _Oh_."

"You can't be . . . surprised."

"No. Not exactly." How to say _I was trying not to let myself hope_ without sounding like a lovesick Gothic heroine? "I just . . . figured there had to be a reason why you never said anything."

"Well, of course. The project."

"The project?" Alice carefully stacked her notes on the floor, then plucked Andrew's book from his hand and added it to the pile. If they were really having this conversation now, she didn't want any distractions. "You mean you're afraid it wouldn't work and then we'd hate each other and it would mess up the project?"

"No, of course not." Andrew frowned. "Does that mean you think it wouldn't work? Wait, would you _want_ it to work? _You've_ never said anything either."

Alice smiled. "Of course it would work. It's us. And how could I say anything when you were heartbroken about Heather?"

"I wasn't heartbroken about - "

"I know that _now_." Alice jostled him playfully, as she had a million times, but it suddenly felt very different. She let herself lean against him ever so slightly, hyperaware of his arm and leg against hers. "But what were you saying about the project?"

Andrew sighed. "I'm already on academic probation."

The unspoken "for you" echoed in Alice's head. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"It's - no. It's fine. That's not why I brought it up. What I meant was that it _really_ means I can't do anything to jeopardize this project."

"Okay . . ."

"I can't risk it looking like I'm just following my girlfriend around with a camera." Andrew frowned. "I think one of the professors actually said that during our senior project kickoff seminar. 'These need to be real films. You can't just follow your girlfriend around with a camera.'"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Alice felt herself blushing. Ridiculous.

"Of course I want you to be my girlfriend. As soon as I turn this project in."

"And until then, we're . . . friends who never touch in public. So no one gets suspicious." The entire campus was probably already suspicious, but whatever. Plausible deniability.

"Alice, I think if I never touched you at all, _that_ would make people suspicious."

"Understanding personal space has never been your strong suit," she agreed.

"Wait . . ." Andrew cocked his head and stared at her for a long moment. "You said 'friends who never touch _in public_.'"

Alice felt herself blushing again. _Damn it._ "I knew if you hung around with me long enough you'd eventually start paying attention to these _word_ things I'm always going on about."

"So. How do you feel about kissing your friends when you're _not_ in public?"

"In general, or right now?"

"Right now." Andrew dropped his head back against the couch, next to hers, and all she'd have to do would be turn her head a little . . .

"Right now I'm feeling pretty positive about that idea," Alice whispered. "As soon as you make absolutely sure that you did not leave a camera on somewhere in this room."


End file.
